


Bliss

by Cheloya



Series: Disintegration [3]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. There are few things brave enough to face D without fear.





	Bliss

He woke with a suddenness that disturbed the animals around him, made them shift and whisper amongst themselves with anxieties of their own. They had so little cause to feel that way within the safety of the shop. They had so little to be afraid of, here.

D stood, disturbing as few of them as possible, and made for the hallway, for the room where his grandson slept. The worry was not here, for the child slumbered still, surrounded by faithful pets of his own. The brows above his mismatched eyes were not furrowed; his were peaceful dreams.

Which left...

_That one._

His son had not visited in some time; a long time. It was better that way. D did not like to think what would prompt the visit. He made for the front door, his son's presence growing in his mind, the distress in the other being as plain to D as the hearts of his animals, long before he set eyes on the other.

He opened the door and stared at a longer-haired, violet-eyed version of himself. His son had not even raised his hand to knock, and seemed disturbed by the sight of his father.

"Good evening, my son."

D's tone was calm, and not quite cold. His son raised his chin defiantly, though to the father he still appeared upset by something.

"Good evening, father. It's been a long time."

A fine trembling ran through him; a sadness, a tremor, a fear. D frowned.

"What brings you here at this late hour?"

A pause. An uncomfortable pause. Then, "I was wondering if... if I might see my son."

D's next frown was deeper. "He is sleeping."

"I know. I know, I just... I would like to see him for a few moments. He does not have to know that I am here."

D considered, and stepped back from the door. "Follow me."

He led his son to the room in which his grandson slept, less easily, now that the animals had wakened and abandoned him. A tiny frown creased his pale brow. D smiles as his son stares at him, and leaves the room, though they know there is no point.

D knows all that goes on in his petshop.


End file.
